Aikajana Soturi
Aikajana Meridia Soturi is one of the Five Ministers on the Major Council, and is responsible for diplomatic outreach, covert intelligence gathering and the spread of the Imperial religion. Personality Aika is normally seen as very friendly and nurturing, often filling the role of everyone's mother. She is extremely patient, and usually content to simply wait and see how an event unfolds before taking action. However, should she lose her temper, which happens rarely and can be shown by her cropped hair's color, she becomes a nightmare, prone to using her most powerful abilities at the slightest provocation. Should one encounter Aika in a bad mood, their best chance at survival is to be careful what they say, if not avoid speaking altogether. Bio From a very young age, Aika was groomed to be a diplomat. She was trained exhaustively in all of the things a traveler needs, taught to defend herself and to strike near-impossible deals. Like all children, of course, she rebelled, briefly running away at age 16 and learning other skills from Valerius Eldryn, a boy roughly her age whom she met shortly after escaping. It didn't take long for Aika to see the foolishness of her ways; persuading Valerius to accompany her, she returned to her family's home. She was welcomed, to her surprise, and after much discussion Valerius was allowed a place on her personal staff. Many years passed; Aika grew stronger and more proficient in not only her diplomatic studies, but also in the Sol manipulation techniques taught to her by Valerius, allowing her to achieve wonders of which the techniques taught by her trainers were incapable. Aika's time came one dark, cold night. Aria, who was next in line to inherit, was mortally ill, and passed away leaving Aika to inherit the throne once their father passed. (It has been speculated that Aria was, in fact, poisoned; however, no evidence to support this theory has ever been found.) Some years later, the Emperor Apollonius passed from old age. Aika, with Valerius at her side as one of her most trusted advisors, assumed rule of Terra, and the Terran seat on the Ilaran Major Council. Abilities When unarmed, Aika relies chiefly on her Sol manipulation techniques Awaken Used on inanimate objects. Aika imbues an object with enough Sol to spark temporary life, which can then be commanded to do various things depending on the object. The larger the object, the less time it will be Awakened. This does have limitations; a doorknob, for example, cannot be commanded to unlock using this technique. Shimmer A disguising technique. Aika bends Sol around her to give off the appearance of another. This technique is simple and requires almost no effort to maintain. Imperial Runes A technique taught to Aika by her instructors; these runes are capable of achieving various offensive and defensive effects, as well as quick healing. Reversion Touch Aika reaches into Sol-memory to revert a target to a harmless state by rolling back their timeline. This can be permanent, forcing the target to relive the years they lost through reversion, unless Aika chooses to reverse their condition; this reversal, however, has a slim chance of fast-forwarding the target to an advanced age. Both require prolonged physical contact. Guardian Beast The dragon Jin has been with Aika since her birth. Both her oldest friend and strongest protector, Jin can normally be seen flying by her side in his golden, snakelike passive form. When called to, however, he undergoes a dramatic transformation into a larger "battle form" capable of inflicting devastating damage with his claws, wings, teeth or fiery breath. Equipment Tsu and Sei Aika's twin pistols, Life and Death, fire a multitude of different ammo types. Heatseeker Ammo Heatseeker ammo is attracted to heat signatures, and can be thwarted with thermal shielding. Explosive Ammo Explosive ammo produces a powerful explosion on impact, and can be defended against with a Zan or Oshi rune, or a blast shield for those unable to use runes in combat. Tranquilizer Ammo Tranquilizer ammo delivers a dose of non-lethal drugs, which put the target into a deep sleep for several hours. Toxin Ammo These bullets are loaded with Mohratoxin, and are designed to dissolve immediately on penetration. The toxin is fast-acting, requiring the antidote within 3 rotations. Holy Blade The dual-ended Holy Blade, a religious relic passed down from one Clan head to the next, is an eternally sharp blade made to cut through any material. Stats Category:Major Council Category:Soturi Category:Female Characters Category:Terran